1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating assembly for a heat generating electronic device, and more particularly to a heat dissipating assembly having clips for securing a heat sink to the electronic device.
2. The Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as Central Processing Units (CPUs), generate a lot of heat during normal operation. The heat must be quickly removed, to avoid destabilization of operation or damage to the device. Generally, a heat dissipating assembly is mounted on a top surface of the electronic device, for removing heat therefrom.
Referring to FIG. 4, a conventional heat dissipating assembly includes a heat sink 2 and a clip 1 for attaching the heat sink 2 to an electronic device 3 mounted on a retention module 4. The heat sink 2 defines a central channel 22 therethrough, for receiving the clip 1. The clip 1 includes a central horizontal support portion 12, a pair of inclined spring sections 14 extending from respective opposite ends of the support portion 12, and a pair of legs 16 depending from respective distal ends of the spring sections 14. Each leg 16 defines an aperture 162 corresponding to a catch 24 of the retention module 4. A pair of handles 18 is formed on each leg 16, for facilitating assembly and disassembly.
However, the clip 1 is long, which reduces its resilient strength. Thus the heat sink 2 cannot be securely fastened to the electronic device 3 by the clip 1.
Furthermore, to meet increasing demands for dissipation of ever-increasing amounts of heat, larger and larger heat sinks are being manufactured. A pair of retention modules is required to secure such large heat sink. A pair of clips is required on respective opposite sides of the heat sink, for engaging with the retention modules. This kind of conventional assembly attaches the heat sink to the electronic device. A pressing point of the clip, which acts on the heat sink, usually does not coincide with the center of the clip. Therefore, an eccentric moment can occur between the pressing point and the center of the clip. This can result in the heat sink dislodging from the electronic device when the assembly is subjected to shock or vibration during normal operation.
Examples of conventional clips are disclosed in Taiwan Patents Nos. 268622 and 246982.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a heat dissipating assembly which is securely attached to an electronic device.
To achieve the above object, a heat dissipating assembly includes a heat sink, a pair of clips and a pair of retention modules. The heat sink includes a chassis defining a pair of slots near respective opposite sides thereof. Each retention module forms a pair of catches at respective opposite ends thereof. Each clip includes a central pressing portion, a pair of spring sections, and a pair of legs. A wing depends from a lateral edge of the pressing portion, for engaging an outer side surface of the corresponding retention module. A tab depends from the pressing portion opposite the wing, to be received in the corresponding slot of the heat sink. Each leg defines an opening for insertion of a tool therethrough, and a hole adapted to receive the catch of the corresponding retention module.